Roleplay
by Henshi-anichan
Summary: Sonic is wants a vacation. He is tired, but he don't want anyone else to know. So, somehow he manages to make Shadow dress up and take his place. ABANDONED due to crappy writing. Really, what was I thinking?
1. Part 1 The Makeover

Hey and hello to anyone who has stumbeled across my story. This is my first-ever fic, so be nice!

I have invented a few new characters for this story, (or horribly changed the old ones personality), and I diddn't bother introducing them in the actual story, so I will do the introduction of these characters before (or right after) their first apparence. In this chapter there are two people who needs introduction. You probaly know Sonic and Shadow already, else you wouldn't be reading a Sonic theHedgehog fan-fic, would you?

* * *

Pepper Box:

Is Shadow's girlfriend. She has telepathic powers and works at a cafë on emerald beach. She is a purple hedgehog with a nice personality, and believe it or not, she apsolutely, completely resents Sonic. She is as tall as Shadow, and her quills hang down in a way similar to Amy's.

Miles "Tails" Prower

Is one of the unlucky bastards whose personality has changed. The main, and most obvious difference from the Tails we all know and love, is that he is a total pervert.

**

* * *

Part 1, The Makeover**

It was early Sunday morning. The sun was barely visible over the houses of Station Square. Sonic and Tails were sneaking in a window in Shadow's house. They both carried bags, and they both kept looking nervously around, to make sure no one saw them. They silently snuck into the kitchen, were Shadow was standing, back to them, making breakfast.

"Mornin, Shadow!" Sonic said.

"Gyyyaaaahhhhhh!" Shadow said, calm and composed as always.

"Man, Shadow, calm down." Tails said, as he helped clean up the cereal Shadow had spilled everywhere. "You'll wake up the entire town!"

"What do you guys think you're doing, sneaking in like that!" Shadow panted. "You scared the freakin hell out of me!"

"Ehm, we're here to ask you a favour, and we didn't want everyone to know!" Sonic said.

"Shadow?" said a sleepy voice. "Who are you talking to?"

The door to the bedroom opened, and Shadows girlfriend, Pepper, entered the kitchen. In her underwear.

For a few seconds, Sonic and Tails just stared, while Sonic slowly moved his hands over Tails' eyes. Then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!" Pepper screamed and covered herself with her hands, before she virtually flew back into the bedroom.

Since Sonic seemed to be in a state of shock, Tails took matters into his own hands, and ripped Sonics' away from his face.

"What did you do that for!" he said angrily. "I'm not _that_ young!"

Sonic still just stood there, growing paler by the second, looking as if he was about to hurl. Shadow just looked a little pissed!

"And besides," Tails mumbled. "You made me miss the entire show!"

THAT woke them up!

"WHAT did you say?" they shouted.

"I said..." Tails started heatedly, but changed it to "Nothing!" in a little girl's voice when he saw the expression on Sonic and Shadows faces.

Just then, Pepper emerged from the bedroom, this time in her usual clothes.

"I'm leaving for work now!" she said. "I have an early shift at the café today."

And as she bent over to kiss Shadow, she added in a low voice: "And _what_ are those two doing here?"

Shadow just shrugged his shoulders.

And as she got to the door, she also said "'bye" to Tails. Sonic could just go f himself!

"What kind of bloody favour were you talking about?" Shadow snapped as she closed the door.

"Well, here's the deal:" Tails said. "Sonic wants a vacation! He's tired, and wants to go to China for a while, and he want _you _to take his place while he's gone."

"Yeah, it's like, no one will miss you!" Sonic said.

"Hrmpf!" Shadow said.

"Argh, not like that! I mean that you are out of town for weeks all the time. There won't be anything strange of you being gone for a while! Me, on the other hand..."

"And who," Shadow said. "Will _ever_ mistake _me _for _you_?"

"That's why we brought" Tails said as he opened his bag. "Quill-gel-remover!"

"Aiiyy!" Shadow whimpered.

"Blue quill-colour!"

"Argh!" he cried.

" And, last, but not least, a razor for your chest-hair!"

"AAHRGHRG!" Shadow screamed and clenched his hands around his chest-hair.

"NO WAY!" he yelled. "am I doing this. I wouldn't do this for... for..."

"Not even for a years use of quill-gel?" Sonic said, as he opened his bag to reveal over a hundred bottles of super-strong quill-gel.

"A... years... quill-gel?" Shadow said. "A... whole... _year?_"

"Yep!" Sonic said. "A whole year! Will you do it?"

"For how long" Shadow said, while staring longingly at Sonic's bag.

"Three weeks!" Sonic said.

"No Way!" Shadow snapped. "I won't do it no longer than a week!"

"Okay, so we'll say two weeks, then!" Tails concluded.

"But..." Sonic said.

"But..." Shadow said.

"FINAL" Tails ordered, and both Sonic and Shadow figured it was no use to argue.

"First," Tails said, walking around like an officer. "We got to wash all the gel out of your quills. Sonic don't use that stuff!"

"I like it more natural!" Sonic said proudly.

"Perhaps you should reconsider that decision!" Shadow mumbled.

"Hey, what do you mean with that?" Sonic said angrily.

"Exactly what you think I do, snailboy!" Shadow said.

"Who are you calling snailboy, you fake little rat!" Sonic shouted.

"I'm calling you snailboy, snailboy!" Shadow said smoothly.

"HEY, STOP IT!" Tails shouted. "Now let me wash this shit out of your quills."

He approached Shadow with the gel-remover.

"Oh, no you're not!" Shadow said, dodging Tails' attempt to wash him. "Do you now how much time I use, caring for my quills?"

"Too long, you gay hedgehog!" Sonic mumbled.

Shadow ignored him with enormous amounts of dignity.

"Nobody touches these quills but me!" he said, as he grabbed the bottle and marched into the bathroom.

20 minutes later, he emerged with 100 per cent gel-free quills.

"GYYYYAAAAH!" Sonic and Tails shouted. When Shadow didn't use gel, he looked like a different hedgehog.

His quills hung down limply, and by his face, you could tell that he was not _extremely_ happy about the idea of going out in the public like that. He kind of looked like a red and black version of Sonic, except for the chest-hair, of course.

"Argh, I look like I just got out of bed!" Shadow groaned.

"So _that's _what Shadow looks like in the morning!" Sonic said. "Pooooor Pepper! I withdraw what I said about natural being better! You look terrible!"

"Of course I do!" Shadow snapped back. "I look like you!"

If looks could kill, Sonic and Shadow would both be dead by now.

"And now," Tails said, desperately trying to change the subject. "for the quill-colour."

"And we have to swap shoes." Sonic said, taking of his own. "That is, if you can run without those fancy sneakers of yours."

"Of course I can!" Shadow snapped, taking of his shoes and replacing them with Sonics. He wabbled for a few seconds, but as he found balance, he did nicely.

Sonic had more trouble, cause Shadow's shoes are rather hard to use if you haven't got any training. But at least, after a few minutes, he managed to stand upright without support.

"And we've brought you some green lenses!" Sonic said, as he tipped over, and had to throw his arms around Shadows neck to avoid falling. He, offcourse, backed off causing Sonic to fall flat on his stomach.

"Uh, Red, really doesn't look good on me!" he continued as he got up again.

"course not, its a cool colour" Shadow snorted as he grabbed the colour and went into the bathroom, obviously having enormous trubble not to laugh.

"And don't forget to shave!" Tails yelled after him, as Sonic opened the door and throwing in the razor. "ARGH, careful! You almost took my ear of with that!" Shadow shouted back.

For ten minutes, they could hear Shadows pathetic cries of agony, shouting things like "I hate you both!" and "You guys owe me big time for this" through the door, while he shaved of his precious chest-hair.

About 3 hours later, "Sonic" emerged from the bathroom, covered in towels from head to toe, wearing Sonic's shoes and a pair of brand new, green lenses. Tails and Sonic turned away while he removed the towels. They turned around, Tails holding a mirror, and...

"GYYYAAAHHH!" "Sonic" and Sonic screamed.

"I look like _him_!" "Sonic" yelled.

"_He _looks like _ME!_" Sonic screamed. They pointed at each other and screamed a little more.

Tails just laughed at their reaction. And it was true! They looked _exactly _like each other, like identical twins.

"Talk about extreme makeover!" he smiled. "I wonder if I could make a girl fox robot who looked this real! I got to try that!"

* * *

So? Whataya think? Reviews are welcome! 


	2. Part 2 Training the Impostor

No new characters in this chap, it's pretty much a dialogue between Tails and "Sonic" (aka. Shasow). It's pretty short, too!

And, just in case, Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Big, Amy orKnuckles. The rest are mine to keep. moahaha

**

* * *

****Part 2, Training the Impostor**

"Okay, Shadow!" Tails said. "Sonic is gone, so from now on, you _are _him, understand?"

"Whatever!" "Sonic" grunted.

"And to make the act more liable," Tails continued. "I'm gonna call you Sonic all the time, okay?"

"Whatever!"

"And you have to stop saying "Whatever" all the time! Sonic don't do that!"

"Whatever!" "Sonic" said while shrugging his shoulders.

""Sonic", did you even hear what I said?" Tails said impatiently.

"What are you freakin callin me crappy Sonic for?" "Sonic" said angrily. "I'm not bloody Sonic, I'm Shadow. I'm the ultimate life form for Gods sake! Show some bleedin' respect! I don't freakin like this damned disguise, but cant you, the only crappy one who knows about this shitty thing, use my real freakin name!"

"That's what I just told you." Tails sighed. "To make the act more liable, I'm gonna call you Sonic all the time!"

"Nope!" Shadow said teasingly. "You just told me to not say whatever all the time!"

"Yeah, but before that!"

"Hrmpf, whatever!"

"Don't say whatever!"

"What Ever!"

"Stop! Saying! Whatever!"

" I can bloody say whatever as much as I freakin want!"

At this point, Tails was so pissed at "Sonic", he hit him in the back of his head with a flat hand.

That turned out to be a mistake!

"Oooouuchhh!" Tails screamed, picking four long, bluedyed quills out of his hand. "Argh! All my friends are so spiky!"

"I'm not your bloody friend!" "Sonic" mumbled. "I'm just here for the damned gel!"

"And you have to stop swearing so much." Tails said. "Sonic don't do that, either!"

"I can freakin swear as much as I bloody want!"

"Pleeaasee!" Tails pleaded.

"Whatever" Sonic grunted.

"AAAAARRGHHHHH!" Tails screamed. "You're driving me MAAAAD!" He ran around the room, tails spinning, hands rubbing his head. "Sonic" just stood there watching, as Tails slowly calmed down. ...slowly...

"Okay!" Tails panted after a while.

"'Bout time!" "Sonic" mumbled.

"You know Sonic!" Tails said desperately. "Just _try_ to act like him!"

"Whatever!"

"DON'T SAY WHATEVER!"

"Okay," "Sonic" said. "Chill litleguy! I'll try!"

"Could you try brightening your voice a little?" Tails said, calmly. "Yours are too deep!"

"Like this?" "Sonic" said in a little girls voice.

"Do you _really_" Tails said."Think Sonic sounds like that?"

"No, I think he sounds more like this!" "Sonic" said in a voice as if he had a particularly bad cold, sounding more like a parody of Sonics voice.

"Nope" Tails said.

"Like this, then?" "Sonic" said.

"Yep, that's more like it!" Tails said happily. "You just sound a little bit hoarse, but that's okay! Keep it up! You know how Sonic is!"

"Whatever!" "Sonic" said.

"ARGH!" Tails yelled. "STOP SAYING..." Then he saw that "Sonic" was laughing.

"What's so funny" Tails asked angrily.

"I'm sorry!" "Sonic said, in an almost perfect voice. "Its just incredibly amusing, pissing you off like that!"


	3. Part 3 The Last Peptalk

There is one new character in this chap, but I think she gets a good enough introduction in the story.

I think _do_ need to say that in this story, Knuckles is not only hopelessly stupid, he is also _extremely_ shy around girls. So basically, he has all his original faults, just pushed a little further.

**

* * *

****Part 3, The Last Peptalk **

It was Monday morning, and Tails and "Sonic" were going to school. Tails was reminding "Sonic" what he would have to do, to make people believe the act.

"...And try to care more. You're so indifferent to everything!" Tails said.

"key!" "Sonic" answered.

"And look as if you think everything is funny."

"I don't!"

"I didn't say you had to feel it!"

"I heard that!"

"Just act!"

"I'll try!"

"You're so depressing!"

"I know!"

"And you're driving me mad!"

"My pleasure!"

"Argh!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Shut up!"

"Any time!"

"..."

"..."

So they walked in silence for a while.

As they approached the gate to the schoolyard, Tails said "And one more thing!"

"What?" "Sonic" said grumpily.

"You have to hate Pepper!"

"No Way!"

"Way!"

"I'm not gonna hate her! She's my freakin girlfriend!"

"Nope, she is Shadow's girlfriend!"

"I am..."

"You're not Shadow ultimate lifeform, you're Sonic the Hedgehog, and she hates you, and you hate her!"

"...I... forgot!"

"...!"

"I still can't believe I'm actually going out like this!" "Sonic" said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"My quills look terrible!" "Sonic groaned.

"It's how Sonic looks all the time!" Tails said, slightly affronted.

"Yeah, as I said, terrible!"

"Arrhh! Are you saying that Sonic looks terrible?" Tails said,horribly affronted over the fact that anyone could talk that way about his friend.

"Yep!" "Sonic" said indifferently.

"Why you..." Tails said furiously as they entered the schoolyard.

"Whatever!" "Sonic" blew him of, and set of into the schoolyard at a slow jog. (For "Sonic", that means something like a 200 miles per hour sprint!)

"DON'T SAY WHAT..." Tails yelled, but he gave it up, as "Sonic" was already at the other end of the schoolyard.

"Oh, whatever!" he snorted without thinking. Then, as he realised what he had just said, his mood sunk even further. "Argh!" he moaned. "That... that... _hedgehog_ is freakin _contagious_!"

He punched himself in the forehead with his fist, silently ordering himself to never say whatever again, but it didn't lead to anything, except adding another pain to his growing list, so now he had one in the hand, where he had cut himself while fixing the Tornado Two the previous week, one in the forehead, where he had, sadly enough, just punched himself, and one _huge,_ big, enormous, monstrous, fake, black and red pain in the ass called Shadow!

"Wzup, Tails?" Knuckles said, catching up with him. "You look so pissed, it's a wonder you haven't blown a vain yet!"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Tails said. "Its just Shad...onic annoying me!"

"Yeah, he can really piss me off sometimes, too!" Knuckles said, frowning over all the times he had hated Sonic.

"Hey, have you noticed that new girl?" he said.

"No, where?" Tails said, looking around. In his eyes, new girls were _always_ welcome.

"Over there!" Knucklespointedat a purple and blue cat with a huge baseball-cap turned backwardson the head. Sheseemed to be around thirteen years old.

"Oh, her! That must be Big's sister! She was coming over from Australia, remember?" Tails saod.

"Is that her? I thought she would be... You know, more like Big!" Knuckles said.Cause that catdidn't look much like Big.She was slim, and hadlike a cute, boyish look going.

"Yeah! They don't look much alike!" Tailssaid, his head tilted to one side as he tried to get a good look at the girl.

"No, she's really ...cute!" Knuckles blushed furiously, and looked in another direction.

Tails laughed, but he did watch her with considerable interest, and with a, kind of longingly (the word "pervert" comes o mind!) expression on the face.

"I wonder what she wants with "Sonic", though!" he said, cause the girl was watching him with obvious interest.

("Stupid Sonic" Knuckles grunted enviously.)


	4. Part 4 Enter Aleksandra

In this chap, there's one newbie. She is a thirteen years old, purple/blue cat,and wears nothing but a large baseball-cap and shoes. No misunderstanding, she looks no more nude than Sonic himself. Her ability is that she... well, I think that accually becomes quite apparent in the story. Her name is Aleksandra Delay, and she is from Australia. I tried to write her dialogues in an accent, but let's face it, my Australian sucks! Please don't flame me for that! If you_are_ going to flame me, you will have to come up with something better. (That's not a challenge, repeat, not a challenge!)

Claimer: I _do_ own Aleksandra Delay! Haha! (All the previous disclaimers still count, though. Don't want anyone to sue me, do I?)

**

* * *

**

**Part 4, Enter Aleksandra**

"Hay!" the girl shouted. "Blue thing!"

"If you mean me, then Hey!" "Sonic" said, stopping his sprint right in front of her. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Who are you?"

("At least he remembered that much" Tails thought sourly)

"Eim Aleksandra Delay!" she said. "Big's little siss! Ya know Big, dontcha?"

"Yeah, you're that Australian girl I heard about, aren't you?" "Sonic" said. "I must say, you don't look much like your brother!"

"Yeah, I know! An Ei've seen _you_ on the news! Saved the world quita few times, haventsha?" Aleksandra said.

"Yeeaaahhh" "Sonic" said. "A few! That's really not much to talk about though. I'll tell you who is _the _coolest! Have you ever heard of Shadow?"

(Tails shook his head in a very "what a jerk" kind of way)

"Uhm, noo, I..." Aleksandra said slowly, before remembering. "Yeah, It's that crazed guy who tried to blow up the world to 'venge his dead frisnd, wasn'tit?"

"..." "Sonic" said, glaring at a point right above Aleksanddra's shoulder.

"Hay, I saw ya runnin earlier, an you looked kinnda fast!" she said.

"Fastest one there is!" "Sonic" said proudly.

"Wanna race?" Aleksandra said excitedly. "We'll go from hea, an..."

"Hey, hey, hey!" "Sonic" said. "_You, _wanna race _me?_"

"Yeah"

"Are you _sure?_"

"Yeah!" Aleksandra said. "We'll go from hea, an the first one to touch that tree ove ther, wins!"

"Okay!" "Sonic" said. "But don't cry when you loose!"

As the two started preparing for the race, excitement spread over the schoolyard.

"Someone's challenged Sonic to a race!" someone shouted.

"Talk about suicide." someone else answered.

Big, Aleksandras brother, was the only one who seemed to have any faith in her. He actually challenged Amy to bet 50 dollars, which she, thinking Big was just his usual, stupid self, did!

People gathered at the starting- and endingpoint, and all the way down the lane.

Aleksandra and "Sonic" found their marks.

Tails flew up over the crowd with a throwntogether microphone, which he had just made to comment the race, and a start pistol, which he had also just made.

"Aaaaand everybody is ready, for the Race of the Year!" Tails yelled over the cheering crowd. "The racers are: All the way from Down Under Australia, the beautiful feline whom I hope will accept my love and take me for a date, Sister of our dearest Big, Aleksandra Delaaay!"

(At this, Aleksandra blushed, and looked up at this kitsune with a puzzled expression)

The crowd cheered politely as this strange (and probably stupid, since you have to be stupid to challenge "Sonic" to a race, and, she was Bigs sister, after all!) cat found her mark.

("Did he say "Delay?" someone whispered. "Huh, nice name for a racer!")

"And, from this, very school, international speedking and hero, Sooonniiiic the Hedgehog!"

The crowd cheered higher than ever, as a _veeeryyy _confident "Sonic" also found his mark.

"And now, for the race. FOUR," The crowd joined the countdown. "THREE, TWO, ONE"

BANG!

As the pistol rang, both Aleksandra and "Sonic" disappeared.

Instead, there were to insanely fast rays of light, one purple and one blue.

The purple quickly left the blue behind, and crossed the finishline several nanoseconds before the blue one. (When you travel 200 yards at 1000 miles per hour, the differences don't have time to get very big!)

There was a collective gasp of surprise as "Sonic" fell to his knees in shock.

The schoolyard was completely silent.

"I... lost?" he whimpered in disbelief.

"He... lost?" The crowd echoed.

"Wait a minute!" "Sonic said. "I'm not supposed to loose!"

("He's not supposed to loose" the crowd answered)

"This cant be happening!" he whispered.

"Hay!" Aleksandra shouted. "I won ove Sonic, gimme some credit, hea!"

Then, the crowd cheered as one, though everybody was still in shock over "Sonics" loss.

"I... really... lost...?" "Sonic" said, but nobody seemed to notice him anymore.

Except for Amy. And, it would've probably been better for "Sonic" if she hadn't.

"YOU LOST AND YOU OWE ME 50 DOLLARS!" she screamed in blind rage, as she started beating "Sonic" into the ground with her hammer. She only stopped when Knuckles, Tails and Big gathered all their strength and dragged her off him, upon which she started attacking them instead.

Meanwhile, Pepper was having a really hard time. She felt as if she had already broken a rib, trying not to laugh.

(She hated Sonic, and even though she was dating the hedgehog now lying halfly unconscious on the ground, she thought it was Sonic, and for her, it was a hysterically funny fact that he had lost in a speed race.)

When "Sonic" (a.k.a. Shadow, who was really hurt by the fact that Pepper found his loss funny) looked up at her with a heartbroken expression in the face, she broke down in hysterical laughter.

"Sonic" looked down, where his face had made a shallow hole in the pavement, due to Amy's hammer. And there, halfway buried in the dirt, which was no longer there, (it now covered "Sonics" face) was the red Chaos Emerald.

An evil scheme suddenly erupted in "Sonics" head. He hid the Emerald in his quills, got on his feet and yelled:

"Hey, Aleksandra. Care for a rematch?"

* * *

Accually, I've pretty much written the next nine chapters, so my updates will come once a day (if I have access to internet, wichis notalways the case).The only reason why I don't just uppdate it all at once, is that I don't want to dump it all on you at once. Forgive me for that. 


	5. Part 5 Sonic the Cheater

Don't think there is any new characters in this chap. But, there is one thing I forgot about Aleksandra Delay. If she gets all the Chaos Emeralds (a thing that I don't think will happen in this story), she will gain the ability to change her size at will. That means, that she will be able to growtaller than Empire State Building, thenshrink to the size of a hairpin and back any time she wants to.She is also somehow, though she has never used it, aware of her ability.

I repeat, my Australian stinks!

**

* * *

**

**Part 5, "Sonic"the Cheater**

Every head in the schoolyard turned to him as Aleksandra sighed.

"Doya _really_ hate yaself so much?" she shouted.

"Kinda!" Sonic yelled back. "Now come on!"

Everyone gathered once more, but now, Aleksandra was the clear favourite.

Tails was desperately trying to be heard over the cheering crowd, which was no easy task.

"I introduced them earlier, so I won't bother doing it now!" he yelled. "Same rules; first one to the tree, wins! FOUR!"

The crowd joined the countdown.

"This time I'll win!" "Sonic" said.

"THREE!"

"We'll see" Aleksandra said.

"TWO!"

"And dontcha cry when ya loose." She said mockingly.

"ONE!"

"I won't!" "Sonic" said.

BANG

But this time, as the pistol rang, "Sonic" didn't start running.

Instead, he fished out the Chaos Emerald, shouted "CHAOS CONTROOOOL!" and warped to the tree.

"Oooouuuuhhhhh" the crowd said as one.

But unfortunately, when he warped, "Sonic" had forgotten to twist his voice, so it was Shadows voice they had heard, not a slightly hoarse Sonic.

Someone, like Tails, Knuckles, and, off course, Pepper, had noticed this.

Tails groaned, and punched himself in the forehead (again, making his headache even worse).

Knuckles just looked very puzzled (as usual. Accually, it's pretty amazing he even noticed it in the first place).

"Shadow?" Pepper said, looking around in confusion. She came to the conclusion that she must have imagined it!

Aleksandra stopped halfway to the tree.

"No fea!" she yelled angrily. "This was supposed to be a race!"

"It is!" "Sonic yelled gleefully. "And I got to the tree first! No one said anything about running!"

"Yeah, but warpins unfea!"

"I know, but it's not illegal!" He stuck his tongue out at her! "Remember, Aleksandra, you use what you have!"

"Now you sound like Shadow!" Amy intruded.

"..." "Sonic" said.

"Just wait!" Aleksandra screamed in rage. "When I get all the Chaos Emeralds, I'll squash ya like a bug!"

"Not if I get them first!" Sonic yelled. "And you won't have all, cause I have one, and I'm not giving it to you!"

"Then I'll take it!"

"Yeah right, I'd like to see you try!"

"Then watch me!"

"Do they have Chaos Emeralds in Australia?"

"N...no..."

"Then you don't know how to use them!"

"Ido to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"SHUT UP!" Tails yelled through the microphone, blowing eardrums at the unfortunate peopleclosest to himat thesame time.

The crowd, which had followed the fight like a tennis match, turned to him and said "oouuuhhh!"

Except for a few, whose eardrums where blown out, who said "oouuuccchhhh!"

""_Sonic!"_" Tails said, pressuring the name, and continued in a threatening tone."I think we should go inside now!"

"Sonic" just shrugged his shoulders and glared at Aleksandra as if wishing she'd dropp dead at the spot. (Which, come to think of it, he probably did!)

He grabbed one ofTails' tails ("yelp", hesaid), stuck his toung out at Aleksandra again, and warped outa there.

An evil scheme of revenge was already erupting in his mind.

* * *

was planning to uppdate two chapters tonight, but it's yawngetting late, and I really need some sleep now. I'll update more first thing in the morning.

yawn

I ... promise...

...zzz...


	6. Part 6 Love is in my ear!

No new characters here. Sorry again for my crappy Australian!

Man, I'm cold! Sorry, but it's winter and the livingroom (where my computer happens to be) is _freezin_! Why, this was just the time of year to run out of firewood.

Huh, figures!

Well, enough about me (argh, myteeths are clattering),here's the next chapter! (I'll justhave to unfreeze my fingers first! They are totally stiff. Man, I hate winter)

...sorry...

_Here's _the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Part 6 "Love is in my ear!"**

It was the beginning of third period.

Knuckles was walking, rather angrily, back to his classroom with his books, that he had forgot (_again!_).

He swore as he approached a corner at a short jog, but just as he started running, he was hit by something purple and insanely fast. Together with his books, he flew over five yards before he hit the ground with a painful thump.

"Damn!" he said, loudly, believing it was Sonic who had hit him. "Watch were you run, you stupid hedgehhh..."

"Sorry!" Aleksandra said, embarrassed. "I didn't see ya, thea! I was looking for ma classroom. M'not so familiar 'round hea yet, just started,yaknow!"

"I... It's o o okay...!" Knuckles stuttered hoarsely.

"Ya might alredy know," Aleksandra said. "but eim Aleksandra Delay!"

"Mhe.. me too!" Knuckles coffed.

"I... I... mean," he blushed as a badly sunburned radish, looking in every direction but at Aleksandra. "I did know!"

"Okay!" Aleksandra said. "Then, if yarnot me, than who areya?"

"Oh... Ehh..." Knuckles said. "Ih'm Knuckles. The Echidna!"

_Just ask her out now! _Knuckles thought.

"Hay, whatdaya say I'll helpya pick up all ya stuff, and well get back to class!"

"Ye...ah!" Knuckles said.

_Just! Ask! Her! _he thought as Aleksandra helped him pick up his stuff.

_It... cant! be That hard! _

"Ehh... ehm...!" he said as she picked up his last book. "Will... will... youhhaarghhh!" he stuttered, too low for her to hear.

"Hea!" she said, giving him the book, and then set off down the hall.

"Will you go out with me!" Knuckles said, but too late.

Aleksandra was already gone.

"AARRRGHHH! Let me DIE!" he roared, as he attempted to punch the wall, but he missed, and instead hit the door to the girls' bathroom and pushed it open, making a lot of girls scream and call him veeeryyy unpleasant things as he stuttered a hoarse "sorry!" and hurriedly closed the door, blushing worse than ever!

"Ooooouuuuhhhhh, Looooove is in the air!" "Sonic" said as he rounded the corner, with a particularly pleasant grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles grunted.

"I mean I've got something in my ear, idiot!" "Sonic" said sarcastically. "I just happened to eavesdrop on the two of you, and it's sooooo obvious!"

"Did you have to eavesdrop on us to figure it was obvious you had something in your ear?" Knuckles said curiously.

"I was beingsarcastic!" "Sonic" said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway," he lent on the wall. "she has got the total! Hots! for You! It's impossible not to see!"

"Are you... serious?"

"Could these eyes lie?" "Sonic" said, blinking and flashing his green lenses.

"Yeah, I think they could!" Knuckles mumbled.

"No, seriously!" "Sonic" said. "I mean it! She has got a _major_ crush on you!"

"Are you... sure?" Knuckles asked suspiciously.

"Yeah!" "Sonic" said excitedly. "Totally!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't like Aleksandra!"

"And...?"

"I just cant see someone like that with someone, say, less idiot than you!"

"..."

("Sonic" checked his watch)

"..."

"Hey, what did you mean with that?" Knuckles said angrily.

"Wow, that was fast!" "Sonic" mumbled.

"..." Knuckles said.

Then, as he finally caught up: "Are you calling me slow!"

"Oh, no!" "Sonic" assured him. "I'm just saying that you and Aleksandra are just _perfect_ for each other, and that she obviously feels the same!"

"Oh, okay!" Knuckles said. "If that's the case, then..., thank you, Sonic!"

"Any time, Knux!" Sonic smiled, patting Knuckles' shoulder. "You should get to class now!"

"Yeah, you too!"

"Noo, I don't think so!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not in the mood for school right now!"

"That doesn't sound like you!"

"Whatev...eh... I just figured my record is a bit too perfect, so I wanted to mess it up, just a little!"

"Ooookayy, if you say so..." Knuckles said doubtfully.

They turned and walked in different directions.

When he was out of earshot, "Sonic" laughed loudly (and evilly, making a little girl who was accidentally walking by, freak out, and she was still having nervous breakdowns for years afterwards).

"That," he laughed. "was WAY too easy! Now, for stage two!"

(The rest of the day passed, surprisingly, without any other mayor disasters. Probably because "Sonic" skipped school the rest of the day, and spent the afternoon solitary, planning)

* * *

So? Do you think Aleksandra loves Knuckles:)?

Hate to beg, but please review me! I would love to improve my writing!


	7. Part 7 Knuckles' admirer

Ding ding ding, we have a newbie! Her name is Amber Firestone. She is a gazelle, and her ability is that she can kick _very_ hard! She is also almost as smart as Knuckles...

And to everyone who wonders how all of my characters look, a friend of mine has drawn them all, (and she is soo good, her drawings are _awsome_!),and we're going to make a website with all our stuff. (that means all my fics, all her drawings and anything else we feel like posting). Unfortunatelly, non of us have a scanner, so it may take some time. When it's done though,I'll put a link to the page in my profile!

**

* * *

**

**Part 7 Knuckles' admirer**

It was Tuesday, in the break between first and second period.

Amber Firestone was standing on her usual spot, on the plateau in the stairs between first and second floor.

She was, as usual, leaning on the windowsill, and, also as usual, admiring Knuckles, who was, more as usual than anything, showing off his muscles to his friends.

It was common knowledge in the school that she was "secretly" in love with him.

Actually, everybody but Knuckles seemed to know.

And someone (guess who!) knew to take advantage of this.

"Hey, Amber!" "Sonic" said. "Admiring Knuckles again, are you?"

"Is it so obvious?" Amber said sadly.

"Kinda!" "Sonic" said comfortingly. "But you know that he is in love with Aleksandra, right?"

"No!" Amber said sounding confused. "Is he?"

"Yeah! ...You mean you haven't noticed?"

"No!" Amber said, just as Aleksandra shouted something to Knuckles, upon which he blushed like an embarrassed strawberry, sitting down with an expression of ecstasy on his face. "I haven't!"

(Newsflash to readers: Amber Firestone is _not _the smartest kid in class!)

"Sonic" sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Do you really love him?" "Sonic" said.

"Oh, yes!" Amber said dreamily.

"So," "Sonic" said. "you want him to be happy, right?"

"Oh, yes!"

"No matter what?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Then you must let him go!"

"Oh, yeh... WHAT, NO!" Amber said in shock. "Never! _Ever!_"

"You do know," "Sonic" said. "That he won't be happy with anybody else than Aleksandra, so if you meant what you said about wanting him to be happy, then you have to let him go!"

"Aahhhh!" Amber moaned.

"In fact," "Sonic" said, finally reaching the reason why he had come to talk to her in the first place. "If you _really_ love him, and _really_ want him to be happy, you should help the two get together!"

"You think I should do that?" Amber said.

"Definitely!" "Sonic" said. "The Sports day is on Friday, and you bet Aleksandra's gonna run."

"Yeeaahh..." Amber said. "And..."

"What if," "Sonic" said, "Knuckles gives her a brand new pair of running-shoes before the race! You know, as, kind of a gift of love!"

"But... why would Knuckles give her running-shoes?"

"Because he loves her!"

"But will he come up with that by himself!"

"_You_ are gonna give _him_ running-shoes, which he will give to Aleksandra!"

"But I don't have running shoes!"

"_I'm_ gonna give them to _you_!"

"Do you have running-shoes?"

"YES!"

"So," Amber said. "You give me running-shoes. I give them to Knuckles, and he gives them to Aleksandra!"

"Yes!" "Sonic" sighed, and added in a low voice "That took time!"

"But..." Amber said. "That would make _her _happy!" She grunted enviously. "I don't want _her _to be happy!"

"I couldn't agree with you more!" "Sonic" said, sounding like someone trying to sell a car. "But think how happy Knuckles will be, when he gives her the shoes, and she becomes so happy, she falls in love with him!"

"Yeah!" Amber said happily.

"But..." she hesitated. "What if Knuckles _don't_ give her the running-shoes?"

"Argh, you are going to _tell _him that she will fall in love with him when he gives her the bloody shoes, and that he therefore have to give them to her!"

"Oh... Okay!" Amber said. "Do you have the running-shoes?"

"Not yet!"

"You said you did, and if you don't, I can't give them to him, and he can't give them to her, she can't fall in love with him and he can't be happy!"

"I will give you the shoes Friday morning, okay?" "Sonic" said impatiently. "Then, you will give them to Knuckles, who gives them to Aleksandra, who falls in love with Knuckles and makes him happy!"

"Jey!" Amber said happily. "It's good running-shoes, right?"

"Trust me, Amber!" "Sonic" said. "They'll be excellent!"

* * *

To be honest, I'm really curious to see what those shoes will do, cause frankly, I have no idea. 

Well, guesswe'll allfigure out eventually!


	8. Part 8 The Lord of the Shoes

**Part 8 The Lord of the Shoes**

After school that day, "Sonic" started putting his plans into action.

He had worked the whole afternoon the day before, searching everywhere for someone who could give him what he was after, and after hours of intense work, he had finally found what he was looking for.

Only problem: It was on Fiji!

Fiji is an Island.

Islands are usually surrounded by water.

"Sonic" likes water almost as much as the real Sonic.

To get to an Island, you have to cross the water that surrounds the Island. (Except for Angel Island, where you have to fly to, but, as Shadow would say, Whatever!)

To get across water, you have to either swim, fly, or take a boat.

Since "Sonic" can fly almost aswell as he swims, he decided to take a boat!

Problem remaining: How to get a boat.

Easy!

You steal one!

So, after school that day, Shadow set off to steal a boat.

Then, when he was halfway to the docks, he realised that stealing a boat would be rather pointless, since, if he remembered correctly, he still had the Chaos Emerald hidden in his quills.

He stopped dead in his tracks, and, while cursing his stupidity, _warped_ to Fiji.

When he arrived, two nanoseconds later, only one problem remained.

"Sonic" really, _desperately _had to pee!

Well, thatseasy!

Problem solved!

Back to business!

He quickly found the address he had printed out of the Internet, to a shop called _"Lord of Shoes!"_

It was in the dirtiest end of Fiji, in what looked like a simple, one-floored and abounded warehouse.

But it was not completely abounded, since a flashing badge on the north wall said "Lord of Shoes!" in big, red letters.

He entered.

The store itself was a single, small, dark and dusty room. There where no windows, so the only light came from the set of tired lamps hanging from the ceiling, which gave the room a dark and gloomy atmosphere. It was, in "Sonics" opinion, what all stores should be like!

On shelves all around the room, there where shoes.

And not just any shoes!

These where shoes that could eat your feet, shoes you would never be able to get of, shoes that would keep you running for the rest of your life, and shoes with live fireflies inside. There were shoes that slowly drank all the blood out of your body, and shoes with lasses that would climb up your back and strangle you from behind. And it was a nice pair of shoes on the counter, which started beeping loudly whenever your sockswas stinkingtoo much!

But the only thing who interested "Sonic", was the sign next to the beeping ones, the sign saying: _Custom made shoes! We will make anything, no questions asked! _

He took up the tiny, golden bell standing next to the sign, and rang it.

Immediately, a tiny guy came in through a backdoor. He had long, dark hair, which covered almost his entire face. He was dressed in long black robes, but his shoes, were the most shocking shade of pink!

"Hjuuui! Kio nentara kinky tu?" he said, his voice was hoarse and dusty. (Can a voice be dusty? Oh, whatever!)

"In English, please!" "Sonic" said, desperatelly trying to take his eyes of those shoes. "I don't speak... Whatever it was you were speaking!"

"Ohh, an englishhedgehog, you are?" the guy said, grinning. "I should know! I say: Hello! You be hedgehog, but still want shoes?"

"Well, they're not for me!"

"Oh, still rare, you are!"

"I know. Now, will you take my order?"

"Oh, you want specialorder? Oh, good! Me get more paid with special! Me name be Guy! They say I am a guy. I think right they are. They also do call me Lord of Shoes! What you do want?"

"Sonic" blinked atallthis, but quickley came to his senses. "Here's my order!"he said, throwing a piece of paper on to his desk.

The guy named Guy quickly red the note, his grin growing wider by the second.

"Oh, this be hard! Be very hard! And this be expensive, too! Very! Much money for shoes, and for me, too!"

"How much?"

"Ohh, lots, yes!"

"Will this be enough?" "Sonic" said, fishing out the false Chaos Emerald he had stolen from Tails weeks ago, just because he wanted to feel what it felt to be a kleptomaniac.

"Oh, Chaos Emerald, be enoughyes!" Guy the guy said. "Give it here!"

"No, first the shoes, then the Emerald!"

"Argh, okay!" Guy grunted. " But for this, I need time! Lots time!"

"How long?" "Sonic" asked,conserne touching his voice.

"Two days!" Guy said shortly.

"Two days is much?"

"Oh, for me, that be much!"

"Fine!" "Sonic" grunted sourly.

"Come get shoes Thursday! I give you shoes, you give me stone!"

He reached out his hand.

"Fine!" "Sonic" said, grabbing Guy's hand, and closed the deal.

"That'll be fine!"

* * *

I seriously have no idea where I'm going with the shoes. (Well, maybe one,but whatever)But again, that's why I have to keep writing! I'm too curious for my own good.

I know something, though! I know whats going to happen on Friday.

But shoes? Seriously, me, get a grip!


	9. Part 9 The Drawbacks to Sociallity

Whoha, in this chap, I have no less than _four_ new characters. I didn't know if Sonic had any friends at school, so I made someone up! Well, here they are:

**

* * *

**

Cathrine Clay:

A purple echidnawith a love for rainbow-colours, Cathrine tends to dress in a horizontal, knee-long dress. She can channel sunlight into energy-balls in her palms, but she rarely uses this destructive power. Of all my characters, she is probably the nicest, most kind-hearted and caring, though she enjoys pulling an occational prank. (Nothing, vicious, mind!)

Will Landon:

Has not been drawn yet, so I don't really know what he looks like. I do know that he is a cool guy, and Sonics best friend in the world. He plays guitar in a band and is popular with the girls. I don't yet know his power, but it willbe something cool. (Ice-powers, maybe?). I promise to uppdate once I know more.

Marco Nigey:

He is a grey fox (with one tail), and though his fourteen years old, he is even less mature than Tails. (Not as perverted, though!) He knows shape-changing, wich is basically the abilty to change hisshape (well, duh!).

Kim(Ankilikimsadora) Thombs

She is a fourteen-years old, pink cat/fox (mother cat, father fox). Her parents died in a car accident when shewas four years, leaving a wast fortune and a huge mansion toher.She don't have any special "ability", but she _is_ a wizard trainee (a rather clumsy one, at that, and no wand-waving, she makes potions!). To say it another way: She has a habit of blowing things up. Explosions and foul smells coming from the Thombs mansion are considered normal. She has been best friends with Marco since preeschool, and are almost as childish as him! They love pulling pranks, and with their combined abilities, they are, well, _good_ at that! (and quite dangerous, sometimes, too!)

**

* * *

****Part 9 The Drawbacks to Sociality**

Wednesday morning. Sun shining, birds singing, bees humming and wind howling.

(Eh, somehow, that didn't seem to fit in here?)

Well, anyway, even though the sun was shining and the birds were singing, it was really a lot of wind!

Ha ha!

Wind kill bees!

When wind too strong, bees die!

Moaha!

This was the world seen through "Sonic's" eyes as he ran confidently to school.

For him, this was a perfect day. ("Sonic" really likes wind, especially when it's from behind, like this one. Kinda gives a boost, if you know what I mean!)

It was now three days since he took on his disguise, and now, even though he wouldn't admit it under torture, he was starting to like it.

At least, he liked the part where he could sleep an hour more in the morning, seeing that he didn't have to use quill-gel, now that he was Sonic, so, he was about an hour early for school.

It wasn't the way he looked he liked, though.

He just liked the fact that he could do whatever he wanted, to whoever he wanted, and nobody would be able to blame him for it.

But then, he would have to be a little bit careful.

If he messed up Sonic's life too badly, he might not get the quill-gel.

_That_ would be a disaster.

And one big downside; he had to go to school.

Well, going to school in itself wasn't really the worst part.

This was, though: Sonic has got a lot of friends.

Friends usually go to the same school.

Sonic therefore has a lot of friends in school.

"Sonic" doesn't really have a social nature.

Sonic _does_ really have a social nature, though.

Sonic's friends know that he never goes two days without hanging out with his friends.

This means that, if he wants people to believe the act, "Sonic" would soon have to hang out with the real Sonics friends.

And that, is totally not cool.

"Yo, Sonic!" someone yelled. "Wait!"

"Sonic" just kept running.

Why would he stop, when someone yelled the name Sonic?

…!

He stopped as he realised that he now looked very much like Sonic, and that, when someone said "Sonic", they probably meant him!

"STOOOOPPPPP!" The someone yelled again.

"Sonic" stopped.

"Sorry!" he shouted. "Didn't… ehhh… Hear you!"

He turned around to see who had shouted.

It was Cathrine Clay, Ankilikimsadora Thombs (who hates her full name, will probably kill you if you use it, so it's best to just call her Kim), Will Landon and Marco Nigey.

The real Sonic's best friends.

"Why the heck…!" "Sonic" shouted.

Then (in a low voice): "Damn, I always forget that I look like him."

"Come here!" Will shouted.

"Sonic" started running towards them. (Since he had not stopped immediately, there was now a considerable distance between him and them)

"Wzup?" he said as he stopped in front of them.

"Not much!" Cathrine said, smirking.

"Ohhh, not much at all...!" Kim grinned.

"?" "Sonic" said.

"!"Will smirked.

"?.?.?." "Sonic" said, without really getting what was going on.

"!"Marco said enthusiastically, but absolutely avoiding making "Sonic" any wiser.

"?..!" he said.

"...!" Cathrine sighed.

"..?" "Sonic" started, but changed it to "?..," in mid-word, and continued:

"Oh, this is stupid, what's going on?"

"You _really_ don't know, Sonic?" Will said.

"No, I _really_ don't know!"

"You don't even have a _clue_?" Cathrine said.

"No, I don't even have a clue!"

"Do you want _us_ to tell you?" Kim teased.

"No, not really!"

"Oh, come _on_!" Cathrine nagged.

"Okay, so I want you to tell me."

"You didn't say please!" Marco said.

"Okay, _please_ tell me what's going on." "Sonic" said sarcastically.

"Should we tell him?" Will said, either ignoring or not noticing "Sonic's" sarcasm.

"Maaaaaybee!" Kim said.

"Okay, we'll tell him!" Cathrine concluded.

"Do you guys even _know_ what's going on?" "Sonic" sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Shuddup, Sonic! Do you want to know?" Marco said.

"huh, No!"

"Okay, here's what's going on:" Kim said.

"Absolutely NOTHING out of the ordinary!"


	10. Part 10 How to Detect if a Hedgehog Blee...

Sorry 'bout slow updating! I'm soo lazy!

Hey, if anyone thinks I have too many fancharacters, feel free to tell me! Not that I will do anything about it, but it's nice to hear theoppinions of thepeople .

And disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters

"..but I will! And then, I will Rule the World!"

Rachel: "Eggman? How the hell did you get into my authors note?"

Eggman: "Today, I rule the authors note of some unpopular fanfiction, tomorrow, I'll Rule the World!"

Rachel: "You don't own any frakin' authors note, youre not even _in_ this fic!"

Eggman: sniggers "I am now!"

Rachel: sighs "Yes you are, now get the hell out!"

Eggman: "I don't want to! I like it here!"

Rachel: "Well I don't like that you're here, so now you will get out of here, andI will go on with the story!"

Eggman: "If I don't leave, you wont be able to write the fic! MOAHAHAHAHA!"

Rachel: sighs "I hoped it wouldn't come to this..."

Eggman: "What? What do you mean?"

Rachel: "I'm gonna write you into teletubies-land!"

Eggman: "Teletubies?"

_Eggman hugged Lala._

Eggman: "No! Get me out of here! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOO..."

Rachel: sniggers "This is fun..."

**

* * *

****Part 10 How to detect if a hedgehog bleeds**

"...!" "Sonic" said, gloomily. "Very funny!"

"What's up with you today, Sonic?" Marco asked. "You're so gloomy."

"It's that time of month!"

"Ha ha!" Kim said. "Aren't you the funny one!"

"No, seriously, its my period!"

"Ehm, newsflash:" Catherine said. "You're male. Males don't bleed, only females do, and even if you for some strange, freaky, crazy, hedgehog radiation-reason you did, you're not wearing underwear. How I know? Well it's quite easy to see, since you're naked. Without underwear, there's no way you can wear sanitary towels, which means that if you'd had your period, you would have blood all the way down your feet. And, since you _don't_ have blood all the way down your feet, we can conclude that you don't have menstruation."

"Tampons, Cathy, I use Tampons!"

"No you don't, cause on tampons, there are a string that you are supposed to pull when you want it out, or else it would be stuck in there, and believe me, you don't want that, that we girls hide in our undies, and, since you don't wear undies, if you used a tampon, we would be able to see a long white string hanging out of your little, blue, non-existent pus..."

"YYYUUUUUUUCCCHHHHH," Marco yelled. "That's _so_ GROSSE! You actually mean that you have a long, white string... Out of... Blah, that's so disgusting!"

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" Kim mocked.

"Yeah," Cathrine said. "It's weird you didn't, but we could show you if you'd like it!"

"No!" Marco whimpered. "Don't wanna know, don't wanna know, _don't wanna know!_"

"If Sonic speaks the truth, he should have a nice thread..."

Kim and Cathrine turned to "Sonic" with identical evil grins.

They turned him over and overpowered him, but just as they started "unfolding" his legs, someone yelled:

"Heeeellllooooooooooo? Anyone here? Anyone? Where the hell am I?"

* * *

It's short, I know, but I didn't feel creative when I wrote this, and it felt so strained, so I just had to end it.


	11. Part 11 The weakest Link

A/N: First, _soooooooo_ sory for the long wait! Whats it been, months! I had accually pretty much given up this story, but then...I GOT A REVIEW, telling me to UPPDATE! So, now I'm uppdating! THANK YOU, Kyo. It accually took me a while to figure out who you are, but I guess I'll see you at chool tomorrow? grins

I see I haven't had reviw responses in the previouschapters, so here it is:

**Shadow stalker: **I'll think about what you're saying, but this _is_ my very first fanfic _ever_. **Gh0st-Xer0:** Wew, did I spell your name right? Anyways, thanks, glad you like it! **RC-SonicCRAZED: **I am uppdating! (just really slow, guess I'm dead now, then) **lilangel 12: **Glad you like it! **ri2: **If you don't like the fancharacters, stop reading the story! 'Cause, they are fundamental! And, I don't know what came over me in the last chapter. It just...got...wrierd... **Donna Cherry Torn:** Glad you liked it :D **Ultimate:** :D:D:D:D, stange is what I'm going for! **Kyo Hazumi: **Funny that, I know where I live too... and, _you're_ not the one visiting _me_ every other sunday... Oh, and, I'll only update the next chapter if you draw Suri:D

**

* * *

****Part 11 The Weakest Link**

"Huh?" "Sonic" said. "Who's there?"

And added: "And how the bloody hell did you manage to get lost here? It's in the middle of town, for god's sake, learn to read, there's signs _everywhere_!"

"Oh," the someone said. "Well, I still don't know where the hell I am! I think I'm in the bloody wrong town! Here am I, just trying to save that Zelda-chick so I can go home and mind my own business, then suddenly I find myself..."

"Wait, did you say Zelda?" Will said. "Link, is that _you_?"

"Who else should it be?" he said grumpily as he emerged from the fog. _A/N: Wait, what the , what freakin fog? I thought it was windy? Well, we'll say that somewhere between "Sonic" being prayed by his friends and the tampon-string-assault, the wind had subsided and the fog had arrived, which also explains why it took so long before they recognised that annoying little elf! Author grunts. crappy mind, can't even decide the weather Back to the story._ "I'm the main character, right?"

"No, you're not, I am!" "Sonic" yelled. "And you're not in the wrong town, then you're in the wrong _world_ idiot"

"Who are you?"

"Guess three times!"

"_Sonic the hedgehog_?" Link said in surprise and shock.

"R-rright..." "Sonic" said hesitantly.

"Where the hell am I? Don't tell me I've ended up in a _Sonic_ game?" Link groaned. "Argh, this is so embarrassing!"

"What's embarrassing?" "Sonic" said, but was ignored.

"This is not a game, Link!" Kim said. "This is where we, plus all Sonic-characters, are when we don't have anything better to do!"

"I've always wondered why it's called Sonic-characters." "Sonic" mumbled to deaf ears. "What's so special about Sonic? Why don't they call it Shadow-characters? Or Tails-characters? Or..."he continued mumbling to low to be audible.

"Argh, those Nintendo-crew-idiots always send me to other Nintendo-games or places." Link said.

"It's Sega!" "Sonic" corrected.

"They're really mean to me! Just because I have rather bad sense of direction, doesn't mean that they should treat me like this! All this Nintendo-world-surfin's driving me crazy!"

"This. Is. SEGA!" "Sonic" said.

"Yeah, that is really mean!" Cathrine said. "You shouldn't let them! You're the hero, remember?"

"Some hero" "Sonic" grunted. "How old is that kid? Ten?"

But for some reason, nobody bothered to listen to him just then.

"You have to stand up to them!" Will said.

"Yeah, the Nintendo-crew is probably just a bunch of screwed-up losers who have nothing better to do than bulling a young fictive elf-boy!" Marco added, as mature as ever.

"(Eh, fictive? Oh, whatever!) Yeah, you're right!" Link said. "I got to get out of this Nintendo-nightmare! Hah! No more Nintendo for me! They'll be sorry they ever bugged me! Tey'll be sorry they ever met me! They'll be sorry they ever invented me! Oh yeah, Nintendo is going down!" he walked away into the fog while still mumbling things like: "I'll get the hell out of this business. Think I'll be a bad-guy next. Always wanted to kill Zelda! Mohahahahaha...cough..ha..cough...ha...ha... eh, where am I?" And so he disappeared into the mist.

Then mist disappeared, and they saw him round a corner saying: "Crap, there goes my mysterious disappearance!"

And then the wind started to blow again.

"Man, that was pointless!" Marco said.

"Totally!" Will agreed. "What a bloody waste of time. And what was he doing here anyway?"

"He was probably lost!" Kim laughed. "Wonder if he will ever find his way home?"

"Feh, whatever!" "Sonic" sighed.

"Good point!" Cathrine said.

"Shitt!" Marco announced with his eyes on his watch. "We're late!"

"How late?" "Sonic" asked.

"Weeeell, school _started_ fifteen minutes ago!" Cathrine said, bending over to have a look at Marco's wrist.

"Well, that's not too bad!" "Sonic" said.

"It takes half an hour to walk to school from here!" Will said.

"Not for me!" "Sonic" said and started running.

"HEEEEEYYYYY!" Kim screamed. "WAAAAAIIIIIIIT!"

"What?" "Sonic" yelled, turning and running back to his "friends".

"Did I forget something?"

"Yeah!" Marco said. "Like, eh, us!"

"No," "Sonic" said. "I knew you were here!"

"Sooo," Kim said. "You were going to just leave us here?"

"Eh, Yeah!" "Sonic" said, without understanding what was the big deal with that.

"Wait for us, will ya?" Cathrine said.

"Argh," "Sonic" groaned. "But you're so damned slow. Wait, I've got an idea!"

He fished out the Chaos Emerald.

"We'll warp! Thats even faster than running!"

"Yeah," Marco said enthusiasticly. "And lots more fun!"

And so they all warped to school.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Pretty lame ending, eh? Well, I DON'T CARE! I won't even bother saying: "Sorry for the lame ending!"

...crap, I think I just said it anyway...

Me, the author of this, is getting tired of this whole scenario, and want's to get to the next chapter, which, by the way, will be yet another chap with nothing to do with the story at all, as fast as possible. And, I'll introduce a new fancharacter.

So Learn To Live With It! Hah hah haah! I AM IN CHARGE!

...Man, that felt good!


	12. Part 12 Miles Tails Prervert?

I hereby declare this story UPPDATED! whopie!**

* * *

**

**Part 12 Miles "Tails" ...Prervert?**

At the school, Tails' day had started out normally.

He had flown into the classroom in the third floor through the window and sat down to work on his next invention. (Tails' has got special premition from the principal to work on invenions in class, as long as he donates them to the school, wich he offcourse never does).

After about five minutes of working, hammering and swearing, he had noticed that the principal was standing in fromt of the class with everywones full attention. He was apparantly holding some kind of speach.

"...and, since your old teacher, miss Crable, has retired because of an evil-minded prank innvolving fifteen flamethrowing flying robots, seven walking machine-guns and a full-scale replica of the biolizard, all with the innitials MTP and two orange and white tails on the side, you will be having a new teacher from today."

At this point, he stared out into the class and said: "And if anyone happens to know who was behind this prank, I would very much like to know!" He stared at Tails. "I already know who did it, but unfortunatelly, I can't prove it! Do you happen to know who it was, Miles?"

"Idunno!" Tails said, shrugging his shoulders while staring at the sealing. The whole class broke in to applause and laughter while Tails returned to his machine.

"Well, back to your new teacher" the principal said. "Her name is Melissa Pham, and she recently retierd from..." he was interupted by a loud, fart-like sound from Tails' machine followed by a roar of laughter from the class.

"Sorry!" Tails giggled without looking up.

"Well, anyway," the principal continued irritatedly. "Here she is, your new teacher!"

The door opened, and every boy in the room (except the principal and Tails, who didn't look up from his machine) fell in love(and broke into crhonical nosebleed). Cause throught that door came Malissa Pham, retired supermodel, winner of every beauty contest in the living world and winner of the prestigeous "sexiest babe alive"-award.

...and also the record-holder of having the most plastical surgery to her...er... most _prominent_ features...

"Hello!" she said happily, either not noticing the staring males or ignoring them. "I am miss Pham, and I will be your teacher. Now, I dont know where you are in your books, so I will just walk around and ask you a few questions. Oh my," she said as she spotted Tails. "Don't this look _interesting_. And who are you?" she asked, now standing right over Tails, looking down at him. _(A/N: May I say that her top had a rather low cut, so her previously mentioned most prominent parts now seemed to, like, fall out!) _

"Im Miles Prower," Tails said, still not looking up. "but you can call me TaiHOLY BOSSOM!"

As you might how guessed, he now looked up, nearly rubbing his nose into the most well-developed equipment he had incountered in his life.

"Well, thank you..." Melissa said.

"..." Tails said longingly, not moving his head whatsoever.

"And what are you working on?" Melissa tried.

"..." Tails groaned, still frozen sollid.

"Hey!" Melissa said irritably. "I'm up here!"

"I'l be there in a second!" Tails said, but withous moving an inch.

Now, Melissa got angry.

"Hey you perverted little brat!" she snapped, grabbing the fur on Tails' head and forcing his face up.

"Where do you think you are, in a classroom or in a stripclub?"

"I think," Tails said dreamily. "I'm in heaven!"

Melissa hissed loudly and continued furiously:

"And who do you think _I_ am, a teacher or a WHORE?"

Tails sighd in pleasure. "I think you're an angel!"

Thats where it snapped for Melissa.

She screamed and bitchslapped Tails so forcefully he fell of his chair.

Then she grabbed his tails, lifted him up and spun him like a lasso before she threw him athletically out the window, before she picked up his machine and threw it after him.

They heard a scream, then a laugh: "haha, you dindn't know that I could flyyyy."

Then they heard an even louder scream as Tails spotted his large machine fallin on him.

They heard an "AAAAUUUUUCCCCHHHHH!", a large crash, silence, and then, a muted:

"...That... ... ...hurts!"

"Well, class!" Melissa said, suddenly perfectly happy again. "Where were we?"

* * *

Okay, I have honestly no idea as of were I'm going with this story! I don't even know if I'll continue writing it! I have a few more chapters planned, but after that, it's just STOP! 

Can people PLEASE tell me if I should cuntinue this story or not?

...I like cucumbers...


	13. Part 13 Oh Happy Day

SURPRISE!

I'm UPPDATING!

...who'd have thought one single review could make me this happy...

and, just because I remember it, it's time for...

dun dun dun...

REVIEW RESPONSES! whoooopiieeee (lookie whose a bit hyper today...)

**When Souls Listen:** Yep, I'm continuing (I don't dare to think of what horrible ...er..._stuff_ that will happen if I don't...)**Blue Wolves:** Yep, insanity rules! This story only has one real point, and that is that the story is totally pointless! (does that even make sense? Probably not. I'm insane, after all...)**Amberspike:** Sorry! (blushes and scratches head) I don't know why that chapter turned out as it did. I was just in a _really_ wierd mood that day. Oh, and the Knux romance? Okay, now I'm kinda imbarrased. That wasn't supposed to be a really big thing, just sorta a tool for the story, y'know? I'm like, _really_ bad at writing romance, so it won't be more than a little embarrasment and stuff. But I _will_ get back to the ...er...you call it a plot?...soon, I promise! This will be the last of the randomness that I write simply to pass time (in their world, not mine!) Anyway, just keep reading and reviewing, 'k?**Elmo:** That's what I'm going for, anyway! **Lilangel12:** Lookie, I'm continuing! Accepts cucumber shakes heads can't resist that, y'know!**AGuyThatDoesn'tKnowYou(OrDoI?):** wowie, long nick... you sure you don't know me? Anyway, I'm dedicating this capter to YOU! Be Proud! You made me uppdate, both with your rutheless threat and your offer of cucumbers(and I'm gonna hold you to that you know) and with the fact that you reviewed at all! I love reviews! Yayness!

* * *

**Part 13 Oh, Happy Day!**

Marco, Will, Cathrine, Kim and "Sonic" had accually not been late at all!

Marco had just dessided that he wanted to stress his friends a little, and set his watch to be half an hour early. So, they hadn't had any problems at all with beeing late. It was now break after first period, and they were standing in the schoolyard, talking.

Well, "Sonic" wasn't really talking to anyone. He was watching Aleksandra Delay talking to her brother.

As he watched, an evil smile grew on his face.

"You really don't like her, do you!" Marco suddenly announced.

"Nope," "Sonic" said. "She's an ass! And I'm so gonna kick it back where it came from on Friday!"

"Funny!" Cathrine said. "Would never had thought you were such a poor looser..."

"Sonic" opened his mouth angrilly, but before he could answer, Tails ran straight in to him, howling and quickley backing of, face full of quills.

He was covered in bandages, and was bleeding from several places, including the fresh wounds from "Sonic's" quills, but nevertheless, he looked as if he had just reached nirvana.

"What are you so bloody happy about?" "Sonic" said grumpilly.

"You," Tails almost cried, in a strange mix of ecstasy and pain. "will never guess what happened in class!"

"Oh, tell me, please, Tails, tell me! I sooooo want to know!" "Sonic" said sarcastically.

"We got a new teacher!" Tails announced dreamily, completely missing "Sonic's" point.

"Oh, happy day!" "Sonic" snorted. "And that interests me how?"

"She's, she is sooo _sexy_!" Tails cried in a falsetto.

"Oh, now that explains everything!" "Sonic" grunted, for once without even a hint of sarcasm.

"Her name is Melissa Pham, and..." Tails started, but was interrupted by a veeeryyy angry voice shouting:

"Hey, brat! Stop talking shit about me!"

"Ooops...!" Tails said, as Melissa Pham came running furiously across the schoolyard. "Eh, did I mention that she has quite a temper?" he said.

"I, eh, got to go!"

"You know what?" Marco said. "I really don't think she likes him!"

They watched the former supermodel grab Tails' ear and do an incredibly high jump, then to throw him down with enough force to make a small crater in the pavment.

"'think you've got a point there!" Cathrine said as Melissa jumped repitadely up and down on Tail's head.

"Looks like he likes her, though!" Will said as they saw Tails peak up Melissas skirt.

"Whatever!" "Sonic" said. "I'm bored! I think I'm gonna take the rest of the day off!"

"What?" Kim said. "That'll be the second time you skip this week! That's really not like you!"

"Huh, whatever!"

"Soooonnniiiiiccccc!" Tails groaned.

Melissa had finally given up beating him to a pulp, and he dragged himself towards them.

"Are you still alive?" Marco said with interest, investegating Tails' broken body.

"Sonic!" Tails said. "You're not gonna _skip_, are you? Cause that wouldnt be good for _your_ image! And, yeah, I'm still alive, so will you stop that?" he added angrily as Marco peaked in his right ear.

"Does this hurt?" Marco said, poking Tails hard in the side.

"OOUUUCCCHHH, YES, that hurts! Stop poking! Anyways, Sonic, youre not gonna skip, are you?"

"Huh, I don't care about _my_ image!"

poke

"Ouch, quit it Marco! And Sonic, you haven't ever considered using _quill gel_, have you?"

"Yeah, it would really look cool on _me_!" "Sonic" said, not getting the point whatsoever.

poke

"OUCH! Quit it! Well, it's expensive, you know!"

"Yep, I know!" ..._still_ not getting the point...

"Well, I'm not gonna... OOOOUUUUUCCCCHHHH, STOP POKING ME ALREADY!"

"Okay, Tails, chill!" Marco said, put kept poking.

"Hey, that looks like fun!" Kim said, and joined him.

poke

"OUCH, quit it!"

poke

"OUCH, quit it!"

poke

"OUCH, quit it!"

...well... you can see where this is going...

"Well, you seem buissy!" "Sonic" said (still totally clueless). "I'm leaving!"

"You won't get it!" Tails managed to yell betwean all the

poke

"OUCH, quit it!"s.

"Hm, strange!" "Sonic" said, stopping dead in his tracks (_finally_ understanding what Tails was saying) "I suddenly changed my mind!"

"I thik groan that I'b goig hobe dow, though!" Tails said, who had suddenly gotten a nosebleed (for the sole purpose of letting the author write his speech all funny)

"Good idea," Cathrine said. "You don't look very good!"

"No, he's butt ugly!" "Sonic" mumbled.

Cathrine gave him a veeeery nasty look as she continued in a mild and caring tone:

"I'll tell your teacher where you are, okay? You have miss Pham now, don't you?"

"Yeah...!" Tails said, drooling a little.

"I tell her where you are, okay? You go home, now!"

"Taks!" Tails said and staggered away.

_

* * *

_

Okay, I was supposed to write about the rest of the schoolday, but why should I? I even got a review telling me to get on with the plot, soI'll tell you what happenedright now: t'was a plain, ordinary day. After school, "Sonic" just watched TV and lazed around all day, Tails healed enough to go to school the next day, and everybody else did whatever they felt like doing.

Sorry, but as I write this, it's getting late, and I'm fresh out of creativity!

And I'm trying to watch TV!

Sue me!

Just review, 'k?

Me love reviews. Reviews make me happy, and happyness is good. There is no way I can write this insane insanity if I'm not in a good mood!

And I WILL continue the story.

...IF I get _at least_ three reviews!

...okay, I'll continue anyway, but _I want reviews!_ whines

And somebody _please_ help me: WHAT'S UP WIHT THE SHOES! ...ideas are welcome!


End file.
